1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system, method, and computer program product for configuring a medical device based on minimal input patient information.
2. Discussion of the Background
In order to configure a medical device (e.g., a prosthesis or an orthotic device) for a patient, a practitioner (e.g., a prosthetist or an orthotist) will meet with the patient and assess the patient's physical characteristics and needs. In the case of configuring a prosthesis, for example, a prosthetist will typically record information about the patient's physical characteristics on a paper form, including, for example, the patient's weight, height, size and shape of the residual limb, and the size and shape of the contralateral limb. The prosthetist will also gather information from the patient regarding their experience with other prostheses and their desires with respect to the new prosthesis. The prosthetist will also record any other pertinent information. In most cases, the physical measurements of the patient's residual limb are done manually, although some practitioners use digitizers (e.g., TracerCad running on a laptop computer) to gather the patient data electronically. Some prosthetists also take photographs or video clips of the patient's residual limb, the patient's current prosthesis and/or the patient's gait.
After evaluating the patient and gathering the information discussed above, the prosthetist begins the process of selecting components to be used in building a prosthesis for the patient. The components of a prosthesis may include, for example, a foot, an ankle, a shin, a knee, a socket interface, a suspension device, connectors, and a cosmetic covering. Each of these components of a prosthesis are available in numerous variations related to size, weight limit, stiffness, color, compatibility with other components, right side or left side, activity level of the patient, among others.
Conventionally, a practitioner uses ordering guidelines in printed catalogs to select the desired components of a medical device (e.g., a prosthesis or an orthotic device). Once a component is selected, the practitioner writes down the part number for that component on an order form, and then goes back to a different section of the catalog, or to a different catalog altogether, and uses another set of ordering guidelines to select the next component. The practitioner then writes down the part number for that component on the order form, or another order form, and continues this selection process until all of the components required for the prosthesis have been selected.
In order for the practitioner to determine the total price prior to placing the order, he or she needs to lookup the price for each component on one or more price lists, and then factor in any discounts that they may qualify for. Once a price has been determined for each of the components, and any applicable discounts have been applied, the prices of the individual components can be added up to determine the total price. Using this approach, the practitioner is typically unable to determine actual shipping costs, and therefore the price determination is at best an estimate. Furthermore, if the practitioner wants to determine the total weight of the components selected, he or she may or may not be able to get an approximate weight for an “average” component from the catalogs. If the practitioner is able to get estimates for each component, they will be able to determine an estimated total weight.
Because there are so many variations of each component of a medical device, and because these components are quite expensive, it is unlikely that a medical device facility will maintain an inventory of components that will be sufficient to fully configure any particular medical device. Therefore, in most cases, the practitioner orders the selected components from a manufacturer or distributor. Orders are normally placed by either phone or facsimile. To check on the status of an order, the practitioner is normally required to call the manufacturer or distributor, and sometimes, the practitioner is forced to contact the shipper so as to determine an exact status regarding their shipment.
As can be seen, the conventional procedure for selecting and ordering medical device components is a highly manual process that is inefficient and time consuming. Accordingly, under the conventional process, a practitioner is unable to maximize the amount of time he or she spends practicing their skill. These problems and inefficiencies are shared by other practitioners that configure medical devices as well, such as, for example, practitioners that configure orthotic devices.
Under the conventional approach, the various documents produced (e.g., evaluation forms, order forms, etc.) are maintained in a file for future reference. Accordingly, the conventional manual process does not produce products that are searchable for future use.
As technology advances, the number of new products and changes to existing products increases drastically. Accordingly, it is very difficult for a practitioner to stay current as to the state of the art of all components of medical devices. Therefore, when selecting components for a patient, the practitioner's options are limited to what he or she knows, and what is currently available in the most recent catalogs or product information that the practitioner has available. Based on this shortcoming of the conventional manual approach, it is quite possible that a patient's practitioner will be unaware of one or more components that may best meet that patient's needs.
Another disadvantage of the conventional manual process is that the practitioner must rely on their own experience to ensure that they have selected all of the components required to make up a complete medical device. Since each medical device is unique, it is quite possible that one or more components will be inadvertently left out of the practitioner's order, thereby requiring a second order that will delay the delivery of the medical device to the patient.
Yet another disadvantage of the conventional manual process is that when selecting and ordering the components, it is quite possible that errors will have been made either in recording the component number from the catalog, or in ordering the component over the telephone. Again, this problem will result in the necessity of a second order to correct the first order, and thereby delay the delivery of the medical device to the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,972,035 to Blatchford describes a system and method for specifying an artificial limb. The system is limited to specifying prostheses, and requires that each component be individually selected, based on the ability of those components to interface with other previously selected components. By selecting compatible components, a complete prosthesis may be built. The system also requires that each component of a prosthetic device be specified, and that each of the components be compatible with the other components and connectors selected. Once the device has been fully specified, the complete prosthetic device, including connectors, may then be ordered. The Blatchford system is being developed as an Internet web site for configuring and ordering prostheses.
One of the disadvantages of a system requiring that an entire prosthetic device be specified is that it does not cater to the practitioner's need for options and flexibility. Many practitioners maintain inventory of certain components, and therefore oftentimes do not need to order each and every component of a medical device. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have the ability to pick and choose components of a medical device as well as to deselect components that the practitioner does not need to order.
Additionally, other systems have been developed for electronically ordering prosthetic devices or components, however, these systems do not include configuration or customization capabilities.